squares and drapes don't mix
by ruler-of-deadly-cupcakes
Summary: high school fanfic. Bulma is dating the leader of the Squares, but their relationships isgoing down hill rather quickly. now bulma wants to pay him back for being a jerk. who else is better to help her then the leader of the drapes.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter one  
Love at first site?  
  
The last bell of the day sounded and all the students at orange high school  
were rushing out of the main entrance to the school.  
Prince Vegeta and his Gang, Goku, Chi-Chi, Radditz, and Nappa, were  
standing by his very slinkster car, a Black Porshe with royal blue flames  
painted on the sides, watching people walk by, listening to music, and just  
looking kool. once in a while they'd stick out their foot and trip an  
unexpected passer by and laugh as they fell flat on their face!  
"Vegeta," Chi-Chi said after tripping an little eighth grader, "this is  
getting boring!"  
"yeah." Her boyfriend, Goku, agreed "Can't we go bug some squares or  
somethin'? that's always fun! "  
Vegeta nodded and they went to go bug the squares, other wise known as the  
rich kids, who hung out by the schools main doors.  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma Briefs was a very pretty and very popular girl with beautiful blue  
hair and eyes. She was a straight A student and had a clean record.  
When the final bell rang she quickly hurried out of her socials class to  
meet with her boyfriend, Yamcha.  
She sat down on a patch of grass close to the school doors. She smiled and  
waved to her friends as they passed, occasionally one would stop and chat  
with her for a while before running off to catch a bus or something.  
She suddenly heard some loud music coming from the parking lot. She  
turned to see who was playing it and saw the 'saiyjin' gang standing by  
their car. The girl with them tripped a ninth grader and they all burst out  
laughing. Why did they find that so funny, she asked herself. Her eyes fell  
on the shortest of the gang. A boy with flame like hair and dark black  
eyes. He must be Vegeta, she thought, he's kind of cute! Wait where did  
that come from? He's a drape Bulma! She scolded herself, and they're no  
good.  
"hi honey,"  
Bulma looked up. Yamcha and his friends were standing in front of her.  
"sorry I'm late," her boyfriend continued, "but I had to wait for Krillin  
to get out of detention."  
"that's alright" she told him calmly.  
Yamcha and his friends started talking about a party they were planning.  
Bulma just listened, saying something every once in a while.  
"we should have some beer too." Yamcha said. Bulma was going to complain  
about this. But before she could open her mouth another voice spoke.  
"wow, you squares aren't as perfect as people think."  
Bulma turned to see who it was and the saiyjin gang standing behind them,  
laughing.  
"what do you want?" Yamcha asked, angrily. Don't you have some little kid  
to pick on?" Bulma gave him a questioning look.  
"They're not any fun." Vegeta explained. "they don't fight back. We needed  
to find some one who would at least try to and you squares always do."  
"well" Bulma said calmly "you'll have to find someone else. Because we're  
leaving!"  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta stared at the blue haired girl. She was pretty brave no girl had  
ever stood up to him before.  
"it didn't sound like you were leaving." He said. The girl looked down at  
her feet for a seconded. Then looked back at him she opened her mouth to  
say something but the scar faced kid interrupted.  
"well we are now." He said. The girl looked up at him angrily. Wow, Vegeta  
thought, she is beautiful when she's angry.  
"come on ." the scar kid said. He wrapped his arm around the girls waist  
and lead her away. They walked into the parking lot a walked off to their  
cars. Scar face kissed the girl on the cheek then walked off to his car and  
the girl walked over to hers which happened to be beside his.  
He turned to his gang.  
"Lucky us," he said, smiling wickedly. "looks like there is still a square  
to bug." They laughed and headed towards her.  
~*~*~  
Bulma was looking for her keys.  
"damn it," she said out loud, "where did I put my keys?"  
"beats me!"  
She turned around and saw Vegeta and his friends .  
"oh," she said coldly "it's you. What do you want?"  
"our car is here." He said.  
"I know. But why are you talking to me? You do know that you don't have to  
start conversations with every person you park next to."  
"no. you start them with the people who park next to you."  
She found her keys. And went to walk over to the driver's door (she was  
standing in front of the car K?) but Vegeta grabbed her arm. He spun her  
around to face him. and just stared at her.  
"WHAT?" Bulma yelled at him.  
"you look like a square."  
"um... yeah that mite be because I am a square."  
"yes, but you don't act like one."  
"wow, thank you so much for the compliment!" she said sarcastically. Vegeta  
smiled.  
"you really do act like one of us." He said. "but your much too pretty."  
He stared at her for a second then lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed.  
Bulma lifted her arms to his shoulders to push him away but ended  
rapping them around his neck . Radditz, Nappa and Goku whistled. And Chi-  
Chi cheered.  
Vegeta pulled his lips away from hers and smiled.  
"You taste good." He said. Then went to kiss her again but Bulma held him  
back.  
"please don't" she whispered.  
"what?" Vegeta stared at her. "why? You seemed to like it."  
Chi-Chi stared at Bulma for a second then said "she has a boyfriend 'Geta.  
That scar kid."  
Vegeta frowned "I see. you could do much better then that woman."  
"yeah?" Bulma asked. "and who would that be? You?"  
Vegeta smirked. "sure" he said "why not." He bent down to kiss her again.  
"No!" Bulma yelled "I have to go!"  
"so? let me kiss you good bye then" he kissed lightly on the lips then let  
her up. "good bye woman see you tomorrow."  
Bulma got into her car. And drove away.  
"so vegeta," Radditz asked, "what got into you?"  
"you gonna' try to make her your girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked.  
Vegeta smiled. "try? No. I will make her my girlfriend!"  
~*~*  
Well that's it so far. Plz review. This is my first high school fic so be  
nice k? 


	2. Chapter two

Finally I'm gonna update my story. Wow it's been I while. Any way don't  
want to take up any of more of your time so..... on with the um... show.....

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2  
the beginning of the end  
hBulma finished painting her last fingernail and sat back in the couch,  
waiting for the nail polish to dry. Her friend 18 was sitting next to her  
watching TV. She'd been going between three channels for an hour already.  
One was showing music videos, one was playing a movie, Dracula, and the  
other was playing a home decorating show.  
"This is sooooo... boring." 18 said "let's go to the mall or something"  
"Um... okay," Bulma agreed. "Just wait for me to put some make up on"  
"Fine" 18 groaned.  
Bulma got up and went into the bathroom. She put on a little bit of  
lipstick, and some eye makeup. Then put her hair into a ponytail on top of  
her head. When she came out 18 was waiting outside. Bulma slipped her shoes  
on grabbed her car keys and headed for her car. 18 hopped into the  
passenger seat and picked out a cd to listen too.  
The girls sang to the music as they drove to the mall. Suddenly, the car  
started to vibrate. A bewhildered Bulma pulled over to see what was wrong.  
Bulma went to look under the car roof but didn't see anything wrong. She  
hopped back in the car and tried to start it again. No luck.  
"great," she said, "just great!"  
"it's not that bad, we'll just phone someone to pick us up?" 18 told her.  
"good idea" Bulma took out her cell phone and dialed Yamcha's number.  
The phone rang atleast twelve times before it was picked up.  
"What?" an angry voice answered.  
"Yamcha? It's Bulma."  
"Oh, hey babe, um....." said a nervous yamcha. "what do you need?"  
"um... You see, my car broke down and I was wonderin g if you could come and  
pick me up?"  
"um... well... I'm kind of busy right now, I've got a rather important friend  
over and..."  
"Yamcha?" a girlie voice on the other end of the phone asked. "who are you  
talking to? Come back over here. It's cold without you."  
"who's that?" Bulma asked in an angry voice.  
"that was..." yamcha started. "Maron," he whispered to the girl voice. "be  
quiet."  
"Maron? She's your important guest?"  
"well yes... I mean no!"  
"you.. you... you bastard!" Bulma yelled at him, "I can't believe you'd do  
this to me!"  
"well... it's not like you're giving me any thing! I..." Bulma hung up the  
phone.  
"what happened?" 18 asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea.  
Bulma didn't answer.  
_I'll get him back for this_! She told her self. _And I know just who I'll get  
to help!  
_"Bulma," 18 asked as an evil smile spread across her friends face. "what  
are you think?"  
"I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

well that's it. I know it's kind of short. Any way, please review. I would  
like to hear what you think. 


	3. Chapter three

So I'm finally updating my story. YAY!

Srry vegeta didn't manage to make an appearance in the last chappie

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Dbz.

* * *

Chapter three: 

Bulma walked out of the school and headed for the foot ball feild. Today was the day she'd get back a Yamcha. Her plan probably wasn't the best thing she could do, but she wasn't very experienced with the whole revenge thing.(A.N.: as you'll soon find out neither am i!)

The plan consisted of 3 things.

1)Break up with Yamcha

2)Ruin his reputation.

3)Date Vegata so every one will thing Yamcha is a dork how lost his girl to a drape.

Bulma sighed, and remembered the phone message Yamcha had left her last night.

"The message

"Hey babes, it's Yamcha. I was just phoning to make sure we were still cool and, you know, still going out. Because you know it would really hurt me if you decided to break up.

Talk to you later.

End message"

Bulma had phoned him back and left him a message saying that she'd like to met him on the bleachers at lunch, that was where every "important" kid hung out. If she broke up with Yamcha in front of all of them, it was certain that the whole school would know that they he'd been dumped by the end of the day.

The blue haired teen, reached the bleachers and started to climb to the top bench. 18 and the rest of Yamcha and Bulma's friends where already there waiting.

Bulma sat down and started talking to 18 about their idiot math teacher when Yamcha's voice floated through her ears.

"Bulma! Baby! What's up?"

Bulma stood up, stared at him, took a deep breath and began to scream at him.

"YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING SO FGIGGIN' MEAN THEN EXPECT ME TO STILL LOVE YOU!"

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked, nervously. Every one was staring at them.

"WHAT DO I MEAN? YOU CHEATED ON ME, ASSHOLE!"

"so what?" Yamcha asked his voice raising slightly. "you gonna dump me now?" He gave her an I-dare-you-to-try look.

"yes," Bulma answer, smirking, "that's exactly what I'm doing!"

Whispers started up at once. Some people disappeared to go tell their other friends; last weeks perfect couple had broken up!

* * *

It was 4:30 and on the school's grade nine volleyball team had won for the third time in a row. Katie and her friends walked through the gym doors and out into the hall. 

"wasn't that a great game!" Ollie laughed.

"yeah," Alita agreed, "we played so well."

All three girls walked down hall laughing and talking. They exited the building, and stopped in their tracks. Katie started to shake with laughter at what they saw. Mr. Montgomery, the school's principal, was sitting in his white sports car with a look of horror on his face.

Sitting around the car where the school bullies. The lone girl in the Gang was on the roof of the car with her boyfriend, their faces seemed stuck together. The gang leader, who the girls knew as Vegeta, and the two other members where spry painting the car's body. They didn't notice the girls, that was until Katie burst out laughing. They all turned and stared at the ninth graders, the girl and her frined had managed to detach their faces.

"what are you laughing at brat?" the boy with really long spiky hair asked. "get lost!"

Ollie and Alita nodded and started walking by the parking lot, ignoring the bullies and pulling Katie with them.

"Hey," Ollie said in her loud voice, not noticing Vegeta's gang was still watching and listening to them. "Did you two here that the Bulma Breifs Girl?"

Vegeta and his friends exchanged looks then followed the oblivious teens to hear what they where talking about.

"Yup." Alita answered.

"Who's Bulma?" Katie asked.

"she's in grade twelve. Has blue hair."

"oh her!" Katie exclaimed. "yeah I know about that, my big sister was there!"

"Yay! For you!" Ollie said rolling her eyes.

"She broke up with her Boyfriend didn't she?" Katie asked her best friends.

"WHAT?" a whole bunch of voices yelled.

The girls all jumped and turned to see the bullies standing behind them.

* * *

okay well that's all for now… hope you enjoyed it and please review! 

P.S. if any one had a problem with Alita, Ollie and Katie, don't worry they won't be in the story anymore I just didn't know how else Vegeta would find out about Bulma and Yamcha:)


End file.
